1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying information of a portable device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying valid information of a portable device according to a previous setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device has become a vital part of modern day life for providing various data transmission function and voice call function. For example, the portable device can provide a digital broadcast reception function, a wireless internet function, a short message service function, a schedule management function, and a menu function. In particular, as the memory and CPU technology are advancing, the portable device can provide more functions. At the same time, a firmware which is software for operation of portable device has become complicated, and capacity of firmware also has been increased. Accordingly, the booting and termination process of portable device requires tens seconds to several minutes. Users can be bored of such a lengthy booting and termination process. Accordingly, a method and apparatus which can utilize the booting and termination process time of portable device to the advantages of users are required.